This invention is directed to a cooking apparatus which includes a plurality of interfitting reflector panels and a cooking vessel positionable at the focus of the panels, all of foldable and compact arrangement for convenient storage, ease of transport, convenient setup, and satisfactory use.
Many persons enjoy leaving the conveniences of civilization to such an extent and for such a time that access to the usual cooking facilities is impossible. When a person in such a circumstance desires a cooked meal, he must take along cooking equipment or resort to the use of local fuels. In some areas, there is inadequate local fuel, and, in other areas, it is improper to bring such fuels. As a consequence, many such travelers carry fuel with them. Of course, when the traveler is carrying all of his requirements on his back, he desires to minimize the weight. Accordingly, there is a need for a solar cooking apparatus which can be readily packed and carried so that food may be cooked without resort to the burning of fuel.